Castle of Nations
by Danelle Mendell
Summary: (BM) A Law of Talos fanfic. Karl comes back to the Castle of Nations amusement park as a human after losing the fighting tournament in Taitle, Talos, only to find a his long lost love and friend and it's not who you think it is... Warning: This story might contain mature contact and please do not get offended for the things you read.
1. Old Friends

"Finally, we're here." Climber said, happily as they reached the Castle of Nations.

"Hmph. Looks like I'm back where I started." Karl sighed as he got off the stone dragon.

"But this time you're a human." Climber added.

Karl glared at him, angrily. "I still have the capacity to kill you."

Climber hid behind Jack, somewhat expecting him to protecting him. They entered silently into the park when Karl stopped unexpectedly.

"Karl...?" Jack turned to him. "What's wrong...?"

Karl didn't answer and stare blankly out into the park, his eye twitching a bit. Jack and Climber followed his stare to see a tall dark figure standing on a hill. It's glowing, red eyes staring at Karl. It suddenly jumped up and landed on it's hands and feet in front of them, staying in the shadows. It stood up slowly, it was about 6'5, the same height as Karl.

"Why, hello again, Karl." A female voice greeted Karl.

"That voice..." Karl said. "It sounds like..."

She stepped out of the shadows into the light slowly, revealing her appearance. When Karl saw her, old memories flashback into his mind.

"Arma...?" He managed to choke out.

She chuckled softly. "It's good to see you again, Karl."

Arma, a female pirate similar to Karl in appearance and personality. She wore a tight white cutout pirate blouse, brown tight pants, a brown belt with a large gold buckle, orange and white striped socks, heel pirate boots, a shorter version of Karl's orange and brown trench coat, orange strap purse and a yellow and black bandana. There were very little differences to tell them apart. Arma has a scar on her left eye and her entire right hand was gray while Karl had a scar on his right eye and his entire left hand was gray. Arma had longer, blonder hair and kept it down while Karl kept his in a ponytail. Other than that, very similar.

"Arma... you've been gone for years..." Karl said, shocked to see his old friend. "Where have you been all those years?"

"Oh, I've been... around." She said, chuckling at her own joke. "But enough about me, tell me how've you been."

She raised an eyebrow and examined Karl, messing with his hair, clothes and body.

She stepped back and gasped. "You're... human.."

Karl cocked his head a bit to the right and raised his eyebrow, then chuckled. "And you're not?"

"How did you-"

"Arma, I can tell you were human the minute I noticed you're eyes were brighter than usual."

"Guys, you guys could catch up later. Right now, we should get you two back where you belong." Climber said.

"Yes... you two need to get back to the cove..." Jack said, beginning to hop away. "Since you two are now human... you'll need a place to rest and gain more energy."

"Like a house?" Climber asked.

"Somewhat. There's a small abandoned building... close to the cove. Come... I'll show you."

Arma grabbed Karl's hand as they followed Jack past all the rubble and junk piles of the park.

"Here we are..."Jack said.

He led Karl, Arma and Climber to a small, broke down, ugly, square building. Walking into the building, there was two large empty rooms, spaces for a living room and kitchen, two smaller rooms and attic.

"Well, it's not a five-star hotel," Karl said, carefully examining the dusty walls. "but it's something."

"Plus, it's really close to the park so I can easily come here and check on you guys."

"Now, why do you need to check up on us? Do you not trust us?" Arma asked Climber.

Climber stared at her, she chuckled and went into one of the rooms. Karl went in with her while Climber and Jack talked.

"Now, Arma..." Karl started. "I know in the past we've had our... differences." Remembering the time they fought and she cut his hand off. "But I think that's behind us now."

"I've forgotten about that moment a long time ago, Karl." She wiped some dust off the window. "To be honest, you were the only thing that was on my mind the years I was gone."

Karl raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "By the way, you never answered my question earlier."

She looked at him and chuckled. "Well, you'd be surprised if I told you I never actually left the park."

"What do you mean you never left the park? Jackie had people searching all over for you and you were nowhere to be found."

"That's because they never thought of looking underground." She walked around the room, remembering exactly what happened. "I was walking around the park, looking for some inspiration for me to paint when that random earthquake hit the park. It caused a giant hole to open up in the ground and I fell into it, trying to dodge giant piles of junk falling on top of me. Anyway, the hole closed up, leaving me trapped underground, walking around in the dark for a few years.

That's when I found an underground metallic city and several flyers, announcing a fighting tournament and the prize was a wish and an unlimited energy source. Of course, I took this opportunity to get some killing done, but I what I really wanted was that wish... So, I went a joined the tournament which was held by some dark shadow wolf figure who calls herself, The Lone Wolf and found myself fighting at least twelve other competitors. There was 36 total, so I thought it was a fair percentage. So, after fighting and killing each opponent, I went two go receive my reward. That's when the younger sibling of one of the competitors I killed came in and tackled me as I was making my wish. She ruined my wish by turning me into a human and leaving me trapped in that wrenched city for a couple more years...

But, obviously I managed to find my way back to the surface and coming back to the back to mysteriously find you, Jackie and the cloth guy gone. Not having much to do, I simply wanted for my dearest to come back which leads us to this moment here."

"You mean to tell me that there was an underground fighting tournament in a metal city underneath this park?" Karl said in amazement.

"Apparently so, my dear, but it's probably in ruins now." She check her fingernails for dust or dirt. "I destroyed at least half of it while I was fighting. I also met a nice, young demon child who was my partner for the tournament until I betrayed him and stabbed him through his heart." She looked at Karl, who was staring at her. "You have to realize that there only had to be one winner and I intended on getting that wish."

"And what were you going to use that wish for?" Karl asked her.

She chuckled politely. "Now, I don't really need to tell you..." She began to blush.

Karl began to move closer to her. "You seem to be blushing, so it must be something dear and personal... which means you must tell me."

"You're going to have to make me first." Arma wiped dust all over Karl's shirt before running off.

Karl smirked and ran after her. Jack and Climber watched as Karl chased Arma in and out of each room over and over when Karl began to tire. He got an idea and jumped up on one of the beams and waited for Arma to run past.

Arma stopped right in the middle of the hallway, underneath where Karl was hanging and looked around for him. "Now, where could he have gone?"

That's when she looked up to see Karl dropping in on her where she quickly moved a step to the side leaving him to fall on his stomach to the floor.

She bent down. "Fail." She stuck her tongue out at Karl and got up.

Karl grabbed her leg and caused her to trip, then he sat on top of her.

"Get off of me! You weigh a ton!" She told him.

"Maybe. If you tell me what you wanted to wish for."

"No."

"Hmmm." He rubbed his chin. "Maybe I should get Jackie to stand on you..."

Her eyes widened. "Okay, okay! I'll tell you. Man, you drive a hard bargain."

He laughed his creepy laugh. "So, what did you want to wish for?"

"I was gonna use my wish... to try and be with you again." She covered her face with her arms, so that Karl wouldn't see her blush.

Karl began to blush as well. "Well..." He coughed. "you're with me now aren't you?"

Jack cleared his throat. "If you two lovebirds..." They both raised an eyebrow. "... are done now. I'll be letting you two get settled... while I get back to Horrorville... Climber, you should get back to The Mines."

Climber nodded, then walked with Jack out the building. Karl and Arma looked at each other, nodded, then got to work on the house.

Author's Notes: Okay, I actually think I got carried away, but I just love to write. Anyway, Arma is a character based off the crow Karl has with him, the crow is not in here because after the tournament and Karl's death, it disappeared due to it's completed mission. The crow was with Karl to steal energy from him. If you have any questions, feel free to post it in your review and I'll answer it as soon as possible.


	2. New Life, New Trouble

Time Lapse: 7 months

Karl and Arma were finished restoring the house and the park was close on it's way to being reopened which was Karl and Arma's biggest fear. Arma sat at the bay window in the living room and stared out onto the cold, snowy world beyond the walls of the house. She tried to focus on the shape of one snowflake that landed on the window, but it always melted before she could get a close look at it. Karl leaned against the doorway, staring at her, remembering the memories he shared with her in the past.

Arma noticed him and smiled. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Well, you seemed so focused on the snow, I didn't want to bother you." Karl walked to her. "So, what are you trying to do exactly?"

"Just tryng to see the shape of a single snowflake. I wanna be able to try and paint it."

"You seem to wanna paint everything." He looked around the empty room. "I feel like something's missing."

"Like what?"

"I don't know... furniture."

"Hmmm, you're right, but where are we even gonna get some. It's cold outside and I don't have materials to make sweaters or warmer clothes."

"Since when do you make clothes?"

"I've had lots of free time on my hands while you were gone. I picked up a few things."

"Well, it isn't that cold outside. I'm sure we'll find some things in the piles of junk outside." Karl put his hands on his hips.

Arma looked outside, then at Karl. "Are you being serious?"

"When am I never serious?"

"All the time."

Karl's eye twitched and he chuckled. "I guess you're sorta right. Anyway, I'm being serious." He helped Arma up.

"Hmmm. Sure."

Karl held open the door for her as they stepped outside. Arma checked the bottom of her boots to see bunches of snow stuck together. She stuck her hand out to let snowflakes land and melt to the warmth of her body.

Karl raised an eyebrow. "You act like this is your first time seeing snow."

"No, but this is _our_ first time feeling it."

They both walked down the familar path to the park. They looked to the different white world around them.

"It almost doesn't seem the same." Karl said.

"As the seasons change, so do the things around us." Arma rubbed her arms for warmth.

"You cold?"

"Just a bit."

Karl took off his trench coat and put it around Arma. "How's that?"

"Better, but won't you get cold?"

"I'll be fine." He nudged her.

They continued to walk through when the hit the construction site for the ship. They could see that it was halfway done and that meant less time to be alone without being bothered by any humans. They were about to walk away when they were caught.

"Hey! You two! Come here!" A worker yelled.

Karl and Arma turned around, slowly.

"Sorry, if we're intruding on any private property." Karl said, putting his hands up in surrender.

Arma rolled her eyes and lowered them. "You're not in any fighting competition." She whispered.

"Where have you two been?" He said, coming closer into view. It was just a pirate skeleton worker.

"Well, if it isn't my good 'friend', Jorge." Karl said, putting emphasis on the word 'friend'. "How've you been?"

"Cut the chatter, 'blondie'. Captain's been waiting for you two to come back around here."

Karl's eye twitched. "Yes... Well, unfortunately, we can't really stay long."

"We have to help Jackie remove junk piles from within the park, so that there's room to bring in more materials for the park." Arma lied.

She quickly grabbed Karl's hand and walked away into another section of the park. They looked around to see dark, horror-like demons and creatures and buildings.

"Maybe we shouldn't have walked this way." Arma said, worried. _He's around here. I know it._ "Let's head back."

"What are you? Scared?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Me? Scared?" She said, offended. "You must be absurd to think that I would ever be scared of idiotic things like this." She pointed to a tall figure in the shadows.

"Well, good thing I'm not trying to scare you." A voice said out of nowhere.

The tall figure moved into the light to reveal a nicely dressed man. He wore a purple blazer with tails, a bright yellow shirt with yellow waistband, purple slacks, purple dress shoes, large round yellow glasses, yellow gloves and a purple top hat with a yellow sash. He had a large smile with a gap in his perfect white teeth, short black hair and a glossy, black cane with a silver demon cow skull on it.

_Ugh, not this guy. _Arma thought as he moved closer to her.

"Well, well, Arma. Looks like someone's gotten sexier these past few years." He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Warden..." She quickly snatched it away.

Karl moved in between The Warden and Arma and cleared his throat.

The Warden looked up to see Karl's annoyed face. "Well, aren't we the tall one?" He looked at Arma. "And who might this look-alike be? Your brother?"

"No! He's-"

Karl cut her off. "Her best friend and roommate." Karl said, ominously.

The Warden looked back at Karl. "Well, 'friend'. I'm The Warden. I'm the most beloved character in Horrorville, next to Jack. So, what's your name?"

"... Karl." He said, keeping his eye on the cane.

"Nice to meet you, Karl." He extended his hand for Karl to shake it.

Karl stared at it, then at the creepy large grin on The Warden's face. "I'll pass."

"Hmmm." The Warden rubbed his chin. "Looks like we've got a smart one."

"I think we should go back home."

Karl grabbed Arma's hand and started to leave when The Warden stopped him.

"Leaving already? You two just got here!" He turned them around. "Just look at the beauty and wonders of Horrorville!" He put his arm around them. "You MUST let me give you a quick tour of the place."

"I think we're good." Arma said, removing his arm.

"Nonsense! Come on, it'll be loads of fun! Plus..." He moved his face close to Arma's and looked into her eyes, romantically. "it'll give us a chance to catch up."

Karl put his hand on The Warden's shoulder and threw him into the nearby building, crashing through several walls. He grabbed Arma's hand again and left.

"Well, it was nice of you two to visit! Especially you, Arma!" He blew her a small kiss before she walked out of sight.

"Do you know him?" Karl asked Arma when he walked into the house.

"Not necessarily." Arma said, putting both Karl's and her coat on the coat rack. "I know that he's annoying. Why?"

"Because I don't like him." Karl folded he arms. "He makes me feel... weird."

"That's jealously, my dear." She flicked Karl's nose.

"I am not jealous." He lied.

"You know you can only feel jealously when someone you like is with someone you don't like."

"I do like you, but I am not jealous. For there is nothing to be jealous about."

"Except for The Warden." She smirked.

"I am not jealous of him!" Karl defended himself. "Why would I be jealous of a skinny man in a purple suit?!"

"I don't know." Arma shrugged. "I'm not the one who's jealous."

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!" He yelled.

"Keep lying to yourself, Karl. Sooner or later, you'll have to face the fact that you are jealous." Arma walked past him and into the living room.

Karl scoffed. "Yeah, right. That'll probably be the time when I finally learn to love humans... which will be never!"

Arma came back. "Back it up, did you actually say you 'liked' me?"

Karl blushed. "No." He quickly said.

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"No."

"Yes!" Karl got confused. "Wait."

"Ha!" Arma laughed. "I just Bugs-Bunnied you!"

"Whatever!" Karl walked away. "I did NOT say I liked you and I am NOT jealous of The Warden!"

"Are too."

"Am not!" He yelled from another room.

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Am not."

"Are too! I mean-"

Arma laughed again and Karl came back and put her in a headlock and gave her noogie, messing up her hair. They chased each other around the house when there was a knock at the door. Karl opened it to see a small little package on the doorstep. He picked it up to see that it was meant for Arma and that the name of it's sender was not on it. The only signature was a tiny demon cow skull with a top hat on. Karl got pissed and threw it on the ground and was about to step on it when it opened itself. Karl looked inside to see a black lace choker in it with an ivory skull and crossbones in the middle.

_I'm surprised that even a man of such ignorance could even afford to get something as nice as this._ He picked it up and examined it closely. _Maybe I should get Arma something myself. It'll certainly be much better than this piece of shit._

"Karl, what is it?" Arma asked from within the living room.

"Hmm? Oh. it's nothing!" He put the choker in his pocket. "It must've been the wind."

He kicked the box, sending it flying over the horizon. He quickly shut the door. When the door locked, The Warden came down from above the roof.

"Sooo, the little pirate boy is jealous of me." He said to himself as he watched Karl and Arma through the window. "This is music to my ears, but I bet he's not going to give Arma up so easily." He snickered evilly. "Well then, if it's a battle he wants, then it's a battle he gets." He stared at Arma's face. "And soon my love, we'll be together forever... Stealing all the souls and lives of those worthless little humans."

He hummed a menacing song as he walked away.

* * *

Author's Notes: The Warden is basically the exact same warden from the show, 'Superjail'. Nothing is changed except for the cane that he carries. If you haven't figured it out by now, The Warden has a thing for Arma, but she hates him because he's annoying. By the way, when Karl is annoyed at another male it's usually because he's jealous or he's just annoyed. In this case, he's jealous. Any questions? Please write them down in your review and tell your friends.


	3. Winter Crush

"Give me a good reason why I can't go beyond the park." Arma told Jack.

For the past few days, Arma's been trying to go into the town just beyond the park to try and buy a few items for the house.

"Give me a good reason why I can't go beyond the park." Arma told Jack.

"I can give you… at least ten." Jack told her.

"I said give me one."

"….You're a bloodthirsty psychopathic pirate with… an extreme hatred for humans… and you leave a path of chaos and destruction wherever you go….."

Arma's eye twitched. "I said to give my _one_ that was three."

"… Actually, that was three in one…."

Arma's eye twitched again. "Just let me leave the park for a while. What harm could I possibly cause if I was gone for a few hours?"

Jack stared at her for a while when he spotted Climber. "You can leave-"

"- Really?" Arma's eye sparked.

"If…. Climber chaperons you."

" say what?" Arma looked back to see Climber. "You want cloth guy…. to chaperon me?"

"That's what I said…. He can keep….. you in check and make sure…. you don't try to kill any humans…."

"Why not have Karl chaperon me?" Arma smirked.

"That's not… going to happen… that's twice the damage you two will make…."

"Fine, then. Hey!" Arma yelled at Climber. "Cloth guy!"

Climber looked at her and waved. "Hello!"

"Get over here."

Climber ran over to where they were. "Yes, How can I help?"

"It seems that Jackie Chan over here," Jack glared at Arma. "won't let me leave the park unless I have you chaperon me."

"Umm... what's a 'chaperon'?" Climber asked.

"... He's my ticket out of here?" Arma raised an eyebrow and pointed at Climber.

"Apparently, so..." Jack smiled. "Have fun you two..." He said, before hopping away.

Arma sighed and looked at Climber who simply waved happily at her and followed her they left the limits of the park.

...

"I wonder where Arma has ran off to." Karl thought as he walked around the perimeter of the house. "If she left, she would've left a note somewhere."

Karl walked back into the house and check in each room. He stopped in the middle of the living room and rubbed his chin trying to think of places where Arma would be. He went into the attic to find a large item under a tarp with a small note on it. _I wonder if this is something important that Arma left it in here. _Karl thought as he went closer to examine the item.

_Karl,_

_Do NOT touch this. It's not ready yet and even if it was ready I still don't want you to touch this_

_because this is something I wanna give you, so like, really, DON'T TOUCH THIS._

_-Arma_

"Well, I can't resist touching this now." Karl smirked.

He took off the tarp to reveal an unfinished painting of him and another note. He took the other note off gently.

_How dare you ignore my first note? _

_Actually, I was sorta expecting you to ignore it, but anyway_

_you ruined the surprise, you jerk._

_-Arma_

Karl chuckled and placed the note back on, replaced the tarp and the other note as well.

"Well, that didn't help me now where she is, but it's something." He went back downstairs when he saw a piece of paper on his foot. "Well, what do we have here?"

He took the piece of paper off his foot to find yet another note.

_Karl, _

_I went to try and get Jackie to let me leave the park._

_-Arma_

"Well, now I know where she is." Karl put the note into his pocket and went to grab his boots and coat when there was a knock at the door. "That's probably Climber."

He opened the front door and frowned when he saw who it was. His eye twitched as he stared into the eyes of horror, death and pure evil.

"Why, hello there, Karl!" The Warden tipped his hat to Karl. "What a _pleasant _surprise it is to see you!" The corners of his large smile twitched.

"What is it that you want, _Warden_?" Karl growled slightly at the name.

"Tsk, tsk, my good sir! I've done nothing wrong to you yet and you're acting like I'm your worst enemy!"

"Yet?" Karl repeated.

The Warden tilted his head back and laughed loudly for a while, then quickly stopped and stared at Karl. "Anyway, I've come to see if Arma was home."

Karl's right hand tighten around the door knob and the other balled up into a fist. "No... She isn't home and even is she was, why would I let you in?"

"Well because I believe I have the right to see her as much as you do." The Warden smiled.

"No... No you don't." _Why am I even talking to this little fagot? _Karl thought as he stared at The Warden. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be going somewhere." He slammed the door in The Warden's face.

"Well, then!" The Warden yelled. "I'll see you around the park!"

Karl stood by the door for a while before peeking through the window to see The Warden walking off. _I swear to Jack if he even thinks about touching Arma, I will make an even bigger gap in his teeth. _Karl went back to grab his coat and boots to notice that Arma had left her coat.

"I should take this to her. She does get cold very easily." When he grabbed it something fell out the pocket. "What's this?"

He picked it up the paper to find that it was the photo slide of them from the photo booth back when the park was open. He looked at each of them which brought back more memories of them. The photo slide said 'More Than Friends' in between each photo. Karl's face got red and he simply put them into his coat pocket and put Arma's coat over his shoulder and locked the door before leaving the house.

...

"Climber, you're supposed to be helping me." Arma shook her head as Climber was distracted by all the wonders of the human's Flea Market.

"Huh? What?" Climber was distracted by his reflection in a mirror which was on sale. "Sorry, but this... thing is so interesting."

Arma rolled her eyes and grabbed Climber by his collar and dragged him through the streets. As she walked, she noticed people staring at them. Mostly focused on her.

"Why are people staring at me?" Arma whispered to Climber.

"Maybe cause you are dragging me and getting me very dirty." Climber complained.

Arma rolled her eyes again and dropped him. "That's possible, but they're more focused on me, then some white miner mannequin."

"Probably because you're a very tall girl." Climber lifted his arm to Arma's height.

"I'm only 6'2 and my boots make me an inch taller. Karl's 6'5."

Climber stared at her with a clueless look on his face and she sighed and continued walking, leaving him to follow after her. Arma stopped when she saw a whole bunch couches for sale and Climber crashed into her back and fell down. She looked down at him with an annoyed look and he chuckled slightly nervous and got up.

"S-Sorry." He apologized.

She helped him up. "Help me pick out a couch for our living room."

Climber cocked his head to the right a bit and raised an eyebrow. "What's a 'couch'?"

"You make me wanna smack you." She said, getting more annoyed with him. "This is a couch." Arma pointed to a black leather couch next to her.

"Oh." Climber pressed down on the cushion. "It's tough."

"It's made of leather which is cow skin."

"THEY KILLED COWS TO MAKE THIS!?" Climber yelled in shock.

Everyone around stopped and stared at them. Arma quickly put her arm around Climber and brought him really close to her.

"Lower your voice, plush dummy." Arma told him in a low voice. "I don't want to be stared at and cause a scene."

"Excuse me, miss." A male voice spoke up from behind them.

Arma turned her head slightly and glanced at the young gentleman through the corner of her eye.

She released Climber and turned toward him. "Why, hello there!" She waved. "So... human..." Her eye twitched. "What can I do for you?"

"I knew it!" The young man pointed at Arma which surprised her. "You're Arma! You're that pirate from that amusement park I used to go to when I was a child! Hey! Hey, say your catchphrase!"

Arma's eye twitched again. "I am NOT a pirate, you worthless human."

"That's it! That's your catchphrase!"

"I didn't even know you humans considered that as my catchphrase."

"Arma!" Arma looked past the man to see Karl, waving his hand high above his hand.

Karl quickly walked over to her and pushed the younger man aside and surprised Arma with a tight hug with his arms wrapped around her waist and his head resting on her shoulder.

Arma started to blush. "Oh, Karl. I-I didn't expect to find you here."

Karl released her. "Yes, I came when I found the note you left."

Climber waved cutely at Karl. "Hello!"

Karl raised an eyebrow. "Why is cloth guy here?"

"He's my chaperon." Arma face palmed. "We can't leave the park limits without him."

"Hey! Aren't you that guy?" The young gentleman asked Karl. "That Karl guy who works with Arma?"

Karl's eye twitched. "Yes and you must another annoying human." He gave Arma her coat.

The man laughed at Karl's comment. "Hey, you're still funny. Anyway, I have a question."

Karl crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently. "Yes, yes, what is it?"

"Do you have a crush on Arma?"

Karl's face turned red and he got nervous. "Well..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Umm... I-I don't really have to answer to that..."

Arma put on her coat and smirked at Karl with her eyelids relaxed and faintly blushing. She nudged Karl playfully. "Well, do you?"

Karl gave Arma an annoyed glance before turning back to the man. "Well, I'm not going to say no..."

"I knew it!" The man spun around in a circle before running off. "YO GUYS! IT WAS THEM AND YOU'LL NEVER GUES WHAT I JUST FOUND OUT-"

"- Ignorant humans." Karl looked annoyed.

"So..." Arma said in a soft, sexy tone. "How long have you had this 'crush' on me?" She smirked.

Karl groaned and blushed. "Can we just go back to... What is it that you are doing?" He was desperate to change to subject.

"We're couch-shopping!" Climber chimed.

Karl and Arma stared at Climber, who simply looked at them with his usual smile. They looked at each other and kept looking for couches and other items for the house.

...

Time: 12:47AM

Karl got out the shower, dried his hair and body, put on a pair of blue fleece pajama pants and stepped out the bathroom. He stepped into the living room to see Arma asleep on the bay window pane in her black pajama short shorts and baggy dark gray laced kami. The moonlight made her face seem as if it was glowing, Karl stared at her and smiled before opening up the futon. He picked her up gently and placed her on the futon and kissed her forehead softly. He was about to leave when Arma grabbed his arm, pulled him on top of her and kissed him. Karl's face turned red and his eyes widened.

"I'm a light sleeper, you know." Arma told him softly.

"A-Arma..." Karl was speechless and kept blushing.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." Her eyes were filled with passion.

Karl smirked softly and his eyelids relaxed. "I bet I do."

Karl kissed her passionately, running his fingers through her silky, long hair. Arma began to feel hot as she ran her hands down his back and hair. The moon's soft gray light peered through the pale blue curtains and danced along Karl and Arma's body as they slept in each other's arms.

* * *

Author's Notes: I thought that this should be the chapter where Arma expresses her feelings for Karl. It's still Winter just in case you were wondering. If anyone wants to know who exactly is Arma, please go onto my profile to see her bio. Any questions? Please write them down in your review and tell your friends.


	4. Friends and Foes

Arma stood on the balcony in her winter jacket, black gloves, scarf and hat. She stared out to the gray world beyond her. The park was planned to open the day after New Year's which was only three days away and it was notified to all the humans in the town just a few miles away from the park. To Karl, it just means two days until total human overload, but to Arma it only meant two days to be left to be alone with Karl. It was only two nights ago that she had actually kissed Karl. She forever vowed to remember the moment for as long as she lives. Karl was busy shoveling snow out the path way of their house, he stopped and stared at Arma._ She looks so beautiful with the wind blowing through her_ _hair- _His thought was interrupted by a random snowball thrown at him. He got annoyed and turned around to see Jack with another snowball in his hand and a tired, but cocky smile on his face.

"Jackie! What a pleasant surprise to see you here..." Karl's eye twitched.

"Nice... to see you too..." Jack said, tossing the snowball up and down in his hand. "So... What have you two been up to?" _As if I don't already know._ Jack smiled warmly.

"Oh, you know..." Karl twirled his hand. "The usual."

"Nothing... romantic?" Jack chuckled at his own joke.

"Romantic?" Karl raised an eyebrow. He rested head against the shovel handle. "Explain to me what you mean by that."

"You know... any.. kissing?" Jack grinned.

Karl's face became red with embarrassment and he gave Jack an annoyed glare. "How do _you_ know about that?"

"I was walking by... when I peered through your window..." Jack laughed slightly. "I was wondering when that would finally happen..."

"You know that counts as being a pervert, right?" Karl stood up straight.

"I didn't stay there for long... I got distracted by The Warden... He jumped down from your roof..."

Karl tighten his grip on the shovel. "And what was he doing on the roof?" Karl said through his teeth, trying to keep his smile as his eye twitched.

Jack gave him a confused look, then quickly returned to his everyday tired look. "Are you jealous... of The Warden?"

Karl failed to keep his smile and quickly frowned. "No, I am not jealous of that lowlife, purple-wearing fag."

Jack looked at Karl surprised. "Did you just call him... a fag? I never thought... you'd resort to name-calling, Karl..." Jack raised an eyebrow and gave him tired smirk. "You must really jealous of him..." Jack threw the snowball at Karl, who raised his arm to block it.

"Why do you and Arma think I'm jealous of The Warden?" A snowball suddenly hit the back of his head.

Karl turned around to se Arma with two more snowballs in her hands. His frown suddenly turned into a smile and he loosened his grip on the shovel. Jack saw Karl's mood change and he chuckled which caused Karl to give him an annoyed look.

"Probably because you act like it." Arma smirked.

"But I'm not jealous." He dodged another snowball that Arma threw at him. "What's with the snowballs?"

"They're fun." Arma said, sweetly before hitting Karl in the face with a snowball.

Karl wiped the snow off his face just to get another one thrown at his face. He gave Arma an annoyed look and she simply waved at him before throwing another one.

"Really?" Karl told her, wiping snow off his face again. "Alright. Two play this game." He dropped the shovel and made a snowball when Jack threw one at his back. "HEY!"

Karl threw one at Jack, who ducked causing it to fly past him and hit Climber in the face. Climber blinked twice, confused at what just happened before shaking the snow off his face.

The Warden quickly appeared out from behind him. "Why, hello everyone!" He waved to Arma. "And good morning to you, my beautiful pirate princess."

Arma rolled her eyes and threw a snowball right in The Warden's face. "Warden..."

Karl growled. "What do you want, you purple bastard?"

"Karl!" Jack looked at him angrily.

"Well, it's true!" Karl defended himself.

The Warden wiped the snow off his face. "So, what's going on here? A snowball fight?"

"What's a 'snowball'?" Climber asked.

Arma walked over to Climber, who waved cutely to her when she smacked him causing him to fall deep into the snow. She walked back Karl and everyone stared at her with a blank look on their faces.

"What?" She put her hands on her hips. "You all know he deserved that."

Climber sat up and wiped snow off his face to see that his face had wiped off. He freaked out, stood up and started running around in circles like an idiot. The Warden tripped Climber as he ran causing him to face plant in the snow.

"Anyway, to answer your question. No, we're not having a snowball fight." Arma told The Warden. "We may be childish, but we have our limits." Arma crossed her arms before throwing another snowball at Karl.

Karl glared at her and threw a snowball back at her, missing by five feet, hitting the front door of the house. Jack threw another at Karl, hitting the back of his knee. Karl started to get pissed and used the shovel to toss a whole pile of snow of Jack. Climber got back up and continued running in circles.

"Climber, come here." Arma took out a pen from her pocket.

Climber followed the sound of her voice, where Arma gave the pen to Climber so he can redraw his face. Once he did, he glared at The Warden.

The Warden looked at him innocently. "What? Didn't do anything."

"You tripped me!" Climber pointed toward him.

*But it was funny and-" Jack threw a snowball in his face.

The Warden threw one back at him and another one at Climber. Climber ducked and it hit Karl, who quickly blocked it with his arm before throwing two more at them. Arma watched as they played until one hit her in the face.

Arma wiped it off her face and glared at The Warden. "You guys go ahead and continue playing your stupid game. I'm going inside."

"Arma, wait up." Karl followed her inside as well.

Jack, The Warden and Climber looked at each other, then continued. Karl turned his boot upside down and tapped it against the table to try and shake out all the snow from within it. Arma sat on the couch and put her feet up on the coffee table and turned on the TV. Karl heard a window break and walked into the master bedroom to see a pile of ice on the floor. Karl looked through the hole to see The Warden and Climber quickly point at each other.

"Why don't you two idiots go throw ice somewhere else?" Karl growled.

"Ice?!" Climber said, surprised. "You told me that was snow!"

"I can't believe you were stupid enough to fall for that." The Warden laughed.

"I can't tell the difference!" Climber waved his arms. "They're both white!"

The Warden grabbed Climber and dragged him back onto the front yard. Karl cleaned up the ice and went into the living room to see Arma somewhat asleep on the couch.

"Arma?" Karl waved his hand in front of her face and she quickly woke up.

"Huh? What? Oh, sorry." Arma rubbed her eyes. "I'm just a little bored…. and tired."

Karl smiled. "Well, why don't we just fix that?"

Arma's face turn pinkish-red when Karl leaned in. Their lips barely touched when The Warden kicked open the door. They both jumped a bit, then glared at him.

He looked at them confused. "I'm sorry…. Am I interrupting anything?"

"Yes. Yes, you are. So, would you kindly leave?" Karl told him in a low voice.

"Well, actually, I came in here trying to get out of the cold." The Warden said with a slick smile.

Jack and Climber popped up from behind him with warm smiles on their faces.

"Not us." Climber informed them. "We just wanted to come in."

They all walked in and The Warden closed the door behind him. Karl scooted next to Arma and put his arm around her as Climber sat down on the couch with them, as well did The Warden.

"Hey, what's that?" Climber pointed to the 40 inch plasma on the wall.

"It's a TV." Arma said, annoyed. "You watch cartoons or the news or whatever on it."

"Cool. And that?" Climber picked up the remote.

"I swear to Jack, I will burn you!" Arma said, snatching the remote from him.

Climber's eyes widened and he sat back into the couch, staying quiet.

"What's wrong with my Arma?" The Warden asked, crossing his legs.

Karl's eye twitched. "Two things: one, she is not _your _Arma, if anyone she should be _my _Arma. Second, we just wanna be alone right now."

Jack chuckled. "So, are you saying that she's… your girlfriend?" Jack gave Karl a smug look.

Karl's face turned red. "What!? N-No! I didn't say that!"

"But you said that she should be 'your' Arma." Climber stated.

"Thank you, Climber!" Karl growled.

"You're welcome!" Climber smiled.

"He means that sarcastically." The Warden whispered Climber's ear.

"What's 'sarcastic'?" Climber whispered back.

Jack chuckled. "Does that mean…. you _want_ Arma to be your girlfriend?"

"What? No!" Arma glared at him. Karl rubbed the back of his neck, blushing. "Well, yes. I would love for you to-"

"Karl loves Arma! Karl loves Arma!" Climber chanted.

Arma blushed and looked down at the ground.

"Hold it. Hold it." The Warden said, standing up. "Okay, so what if Karl loves Arma? The most important thing is that she doesn't love him back because she loves me."

"No…. No, I don't." Arma glared at The Warden. "Where did you find that lie?"

Several hearts broke around The Warden. "What?"

"I don't love you and never will." Arma crossed her arms, looking the other way.

Jack cleared his throat and everyone looked back at him. "Anyway…. It's obvious Karl loves Arma…. Just look at him, he has his arm around her."

Karl blushed again and sunk into his seat. Arma stood up and walked into the kitchen. "What are you doing?" Karl asked her.

"I'm going into the kitchen to make hot chocolate." _And to get away from this embarrassing conversation. _Arma thought.

"I'll go with you!" The Warden suggested.

"How about..." Karl got up and held The Warden back. "I go instead…. of you?"

The Warden and Karl glared at each other intensely before Karl went into the kitchen to see Arma already starting.

Karl put his hands on his hips and smiled. "Well, aren't we the quick one?"

Arma glanced at him slightly and chuckled. "You amuse me, Karl."

Karl wrapped his arms around her waist and chuckled. "I try my best."

Arma's blushed and turned around. "What are you doing?" She smiled.

Karl raised an eyebrow. "I never did get that kiss from earlier."

Climber, Jack and The Warden watched from the living room. Jack and Climber chuckling while The Warden watched with hate in his eyes and his arms crossed. Karl stared into Arma's eyes before leaning in to kiss her. Climber and Jack squealed like little girls when they kissed. The Warden stared at them with his mouth wide open and with no pupil in his eyes. Karl slightly glanced at The Warden and smirked as he kissed Arma which made The Warden mad.

Warden cleared his throat loudly. "HEY! AREN'T YOU TWO SUPPOSE TO BE MAKING HOT COCOA?!" He threw a couch pillow at them, interrupting their kiss.

Arma glared at him and growled which made The Warden back up a bit.

The Warden crossed his arms. "Sorry, but I want some cocoa too…" He pouted.

Arma rolled her eyes and Karl released her and grabbed the milk and sugar while Arma grabbed the cocoa mix.

…

Karl lied there in the bed with Arma fast asleep in his arms. He stared up at the ceiling, trying to go to sleep. He was close to drifting off when a knock at the door quickly startled him. He sat up a bit, rubbing his eyes and trying to see if that was just the wind when he heard the knock again.

"Who the hell can be up at this moment?" Karl groaned as he got up from the bed.

Karl dragged his feet as he walked over to the door. He opened the door to see Masthead, another one of Karl's pirate coworkers.

"Hi." Masthead said.

He rubbed his eyes and looked up at the clock to see the time, then back at Masthead. "It's. Two. In. The. Morning." Karl groaned. "This better be important."

"May I come in?" Masthead asked politely.

Karl groaned and let him in, quickly closing the door to keep the cold from coming in. Karl pulled out a chair from the kitchen table for Masthead, then went through the cupboards to look for a snack.

"Wow. This place isn't so bad on the inside." Masthead looked at Arma asleep on the futon. "Is that Arma?"

Karl nodded and sat down at the table with a bag of cookies that had Arma's name on it. "We live together since we're both humans." Karl stuffed another cookie in his mouth. "But we need to talk quietly. Arma is a light sleeper."

"Right." Masthead said with an eyebrow raised.

"Anyway," Karl stuffed two more cookies in his mouth. "What did you want?"

"The captain wants you to come to the ship first thing in the morning because he needs to talk to you about the ship." Masthead explained.

Karl groaned and pouted. "Why?" He whined.

"He wants to talk to you about you and the female humans that visit the park."

Karl raised an eyebrow. "Hmm?"  
"He thinks you're not gonna work if you're gonna be chasing female humans like you did with that redhead."

"Look," Karl swallowed. "The only female human I will be chasing is Arma, alright?" Karl stood up. "So, you can tell the captain I said to 'Fuck off and leave me be", okay?" Karl put back the cookies when he knocked over a glass cup causing it to smash on the floor. "Oh, shit."

Karl froze when he heard Arma groan. Arma searched for the warmth of Karl's body, but found nothing. She woke up a bit and sat up slightly. She looked at Masthead, then at Karl and rubbed her eyes.

"Hey." Masthead waved and slightly smiled.

Karl glared at Masthead and shook his head. "Ignorant."

Arma glared at Karl. "It's about two in the morning, Karl. This is no time to be chatting with friends." Arma said, angrily.

"But-"

"No buts. Now, send your pirate bitch home and get your ass in bed before I drag it over here." Arma laid back down in bed.

Karl stared at Arma bewildered. Masthead chuckled a bit. "She's a fierce one."

Karl sighed and led Masthead to the door. "Look, it's been fun talking, but now is not the time."

"KARL!" Arma said.

"I'm going, I'm going." Karl walked over to the bed.

"You sleep with Arma?" Masthead had a smug look on his face.

"Yes! Now, leave!" Karl growled.

Masthead gave Karl a smirk before leaving the house. Karl rolled his eyes and laid down in the bed, snuggling with Arma as he tried to fall back to sleep.

* * *

Author's Notes: Any questions? Please write them down in your review and tell your friends.


	5. Hate the fact, I can't hate you

Arma woke up to the smell of toast and eggs. She rubbed her eyes and saw that Karl was not in bed. She crawled to the edge of the bed and peeked into the kitchen and saw Karl happily making breakfast, already dressed.

Karl slightly glanced at her and smiled. "Morning, sleeping beauty."

Arma sat Indian-style. "Are you really making breakfast or am I dreaming?" She said, rubbing her eyes again.

Karl chuckled. "You're not dreaming. I thought I'd make something for you this time since it's New Year's Eve."

Arma groaned and fell back. Karl raised an eyebrow and lowered the flames before going to her.

"What's wrong?" Karl asked her, sitting down on the bed.

"It's New Year's Eve." Arma responded, looking up at the ceiling.

"And?"

"It means there's only two more days before the park reopens and that means I only have 48 hours that I have to spend time with y-" Arma stopped herself.

Karl leaned over her. "What was that?" He said with a smirk.

Arma blushed. "It was nothing."

Karl chuckled. "Arma, you can't hide your feeling for me much longer."

"What feelings?"

Karl smiled. "That you are in _love_ with me."

"I am not." Arma crossed her arms.

Karl raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes." Arma pouted.

"So, if I were to kiss you right now…"

"I would feel nothing."

Karl laughed. "Arma, you are such a liar!"

"So are you." She glared at him.

"Yes, but at least I wouldn't lie to someone I love." He said with a cute smile.

Arma rolled her eyes. "Shouldn't you be getting back to your eggs?"

Karl laughed again before getting up and walking back into the kitchen. "You seem so shy when it comes to love."

Arma sat up and glared at him. "Whatever. I'm gonna take a shower."

She got up and went over to the bathroom. While she was in there Karl took the time to fold up the bed and set the table for her. The doorbell rang and Karl opened it to see Climber and Jack at the door.

"You two again?" Karl groaned. "Why are you two doing back here?"

"We wanna watch you kiss Arma!" Climber said, happily.

Karl stared at them for a while before slamming the door in their faces. He went back to setting the table when he heard a smash. He turned around to see Climber's pickaxe through the door.

"What was that?!" Arma yelled from the bathroom.

"It was nothing!" Karl yelled back.

Karl quickly opened the door to see Climber desperately trying to take out the pickaxe. Karl glared at them, then growled and Climber simply backed away from the door.

Jack looked at Karl and chuckled. "Sorry about the door…. We just wanted to get inside."

Karl took out the pickaxe and threw it over their heads and it stuck into the trunk of a nearby tree. They looked at the pickaxe, then looked back at Karl and laughed slightly.

"Karl, what are you doing?" Karl turned around to see Arma with a fluffy, white towel wrapped tightly against her body and another one around her hair.

"Uhh…" Karl just stared at her, his face getting red. "T-Talking…"

Arma unwrapped the towel from her hair. "I thought we were-"

Karl cleared his throat loudly, interrupting her sentence. Arma raised an eyebrow and slightly looked at Jack and Climber, who had cute smug looks on their faces. Her face slightly turned red and she had an innocent look on her face.

"Well… You two look busy." Jack smirked at Karl. "We'll leave you two… alone to do your 'thing'…" Jack chuckled.

Climber walked in past Karl and toward Arma. "Hi."

Arma pushed him away. "I'm going to change." She grabbed her purse and walked back into the bathroom.

Jack nudged Karl. "Have you… been able to score yet…?"

Karl's face turned bright red and facepalmed hard enough to make a smacking sound. "Ow!" He rubbed his forehead, then slowly looked at Jack. "Why… are you so interested?"

Jack chuckled. "Climber…. Let's leave them alone."

Arma stepped out the bathroom wearing a tight black t-shirt with a purple long sleeved shirt underneath and a pair of indigo skinny jeans. Karl and Climber stared at her and she looked back at them somewhat confused.

"What? You guys never seen a girl before?" Arma asked them.

"Karl." Climber whispered. "I'll go find Arma, you stay with the imposter."

"Climber, you must be the biggest idiot in here." Arma said, putting her hands on her hips.

Climber cocked his head to the right a bit. "What?"

Karl pushed him out, closed the door and stared at Arma. "What's with the outfit?"

"What this?" Arma checked her outfit. "It's nothing really. I just thought I should wear something else instead of my uniform."

Karl looked at his outfit, then back at Arma. "I don't really consider this a uniform."

"If you wear it to work everyday, it's a uniform."

"Well, do you have anything for me?" Karl smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, should've asked me to get you something at the flea market the other day." Arma sat down at the table.

Karl chuckled and locked the door before giving Arma her food. "So you weren't thinking of me at all while you were shopping?" He asked with a smile as he sat down with his food.

"Nope." Arma smirked as she started stuffing her face. "I only think of myself when I'm shopping."

"Oh, you know that's a lie." Karl smirked. "I believe the only time that you're not thinking of me is... Actually, I don't think there's a time when you're not thinking of me."

"I believe you're talking about yourself, deary."

"Pft. You know it's true, Arma. Come on, don't lie to yourself."

Arma gave Karl a serious face which made him slightly nervous. Karl's eye twitched and looked around the room before looking back at her to see that her face had not changed.

"Uh.. You do think of me... Right?" Karl loosened his collar a bit.

Arma suddenly blushed and chuckled. "Of course."

Karl sighed in relief. "For a second there, I thought I said something wrong."

"No, I was just thinking of something."

"Oh, well. What was it?"

Arma sighed a bit. "When the park reopens, it'll be just like when we were statues. We'll be trapped here forced to entertain the humans. I just wished there was just a chance that we can be free. That's all we ever wanted."

Karl chuckled and stroked Arma's cheek, making her look at him. "Arma, I know it doesn't seem fair, but when the park closed down and you disappeared. I felt like I've lost a piece of me. You were my only friend and I loved you dearly."

Arma blushed and moved his hand. "What about 'her'?" She scowled at the word and looked away. "Before you killed her, you two were the best of friends. You even told me that you had a crush on her. Back then, I had a crush on you myself, hearing that hurt me, Karl."

"I didn't know, Arma." He said, softly, knowing how angered she can get. "But I held my tongue when you were spending time with green haired human boy. I've always felt like we were met to be, but I didn't know what exactly I was feeling."

"You mean Joseph?"

"Do I look like I care about his name?" He frowned and crossed his arms. "Everytime I saw you with him, I wanted to pull you away."

"You're just saying that." She pouted.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" He looked at her seriously.

"Maybe." Arma smirked.

Karl chuckled. "You were always the joker."

Arma laughed. "Like you aren't?"

"Just shut up and eat your food." He poked her nose. "I wanna do something with you this evening."

Arma raised an eyebrow. "This evening? Now what is it that you have planned, Karl?"

"Ah, ah, ah. It's a secret now. I can't say anything about it."

"You know I hate secrets."

"Which is why it's staying a secret." He smirked.

She frowned. "I dislike you."

"No, you don't." He chuckled and stuffed a forkful of eggs into his mouth.

Arma groaned and started to eat her eggs. _I hate the fact that I can't I hate you._

* * *

Author's Notes: I'M BACK, BABY! By the way, I forgot to mention this in chapter three, but Arma's hair is getting longer. It's been 7 months since she's cut it... Any questions? Please write them down in your review and tell your friends.


End file.
